megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei
Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei (デジタル・デビル・ストーリー　女神転生, Dejitaru Debiru Sutōrī lit. "Digital Devil Story: Reencarnação da Deusa") é o primeiro livro em uma trilogia escrita por Aya Nishitani. Foi escrito no final dos anos 80 e é o material de fonte original que eventualmente criaria toda a franquia Megami Tensei. O livro foi logo adaptado em forma de anime sob o mesmo título. Informações *Lançamento Original: 03 de Março, 1986 *Reimpressão: Julho, 2005 *447 páginas Personagens *Akemi Nakajima: O protagonista que evoca demônios com seu computador. *Yumiko Shirasagi: A reencarnação de Izanami e uma heroína da história. *Ohara: Uma professora sacrificada a Loki, o qual a engravida. *Izanami: Uma deusa da mitologia Japonesa. *Yomotsu-Shikome: Um demônio que protege Izanami. *Loki: Um poderoso demônio no plano Atziluth. *Kerberos: O leal aliado demoníaco de Nakajima. História Na Escola Secundária Jusho, há uma divisão entre o corpo estudantil; aqueles do lado dato e aqueles do lado normal. Estudantes nas classes dotada normalmente são extremamente inteligentes, enquanto aqueles na classe normal tendem a se sair abaixo da média. Akemi Nakajima, um dos alunos da classe dotada da escola e um gênio com computadores, é atacado por Kondo Hiroyuki da classe normal sob as ordens de Kyoko Takamizawa, a qual estava irritada por Nakajima a ter rejeitado. Kyoko havia dito a Kondo que Nakajima esteve flertando com ela, ao invés do contrário, levando ele a atacá-lo. Os estudantes normais raramente eram punidos por suas ações contra outros estudantes por medo e piedade por parte do corpo docente. Maltratado e sangrando, Nakajima chega em casa e decide terminar seu Programa de Evocação de Demônios, um trabalho seu em andamento, para se vingar. Ele descobre que seu computador não é poderoso o suficiente para usar o programa, então ele deve usar o computador host da sala de Computer Aided Instruction (CAI) da escola. Entrando furtivamente na escola à noite, Nakajima desenha um pentagrama na sala de computadores e tenta executar o programa, mas é encontrado pelo Professor Iida. Nakajima tem uma conversa tensa com o professor, o qual fica com medo dele, mas ele é capaz de executar o programa independente disso. Nakajima comanda o programa a matar Kondo e Kyoko, o que causa um tremor na escola, mas mesmo assim o programa parece não funcionar. Uma semana depois, o professor Iida está dano uma aula de informática na sala de CAI com Nakajima e Kyoko presentes. De repente, uma voz ressoa do computador host. Um demônio, Loki, preso dentro do computador, usa os monitores na sala de CAI para hipnotizar toda a classe, exceto Nakajima, Kyoko e o Professor Iida. O demônio segue o pedido de Nakajima e comanda os estudantes hipnotizados a matar Kyoko. Eles então atraem Kondo Hiroyuki para a sala e o matam também. O professor Iida também é morto no caos, o que perturba um pouco Nakajima: Loki havia seguido o comando do programa, mas Nakajima não tinha especificado quaisquer restrições. Embriagado pelo poder, Nakajima começa a cumprir com os pedidos de Loki por sacrifícios femininos, oferecendo-lhe a sua professora, Ohara, a qual acaba sendo agredida metafisicamente por Loki através do uso de um aparelho semelhante a um capacete ligado ao programa de evocação. Permanentemente danificada pelo encontro, Ohara eventualmente se torna uma serva leal de Loki e ajuda Loki a assumir uma forma física no mundo humano através do programa de Nakajima e de sua própria conexão com o demônio. Nakajima encontra Yumiko Shirasagi durante essa época, uma estudante recém-transferida com quem ele sente uma conexão estranha. Sem que ele soubesse, ela havia testemunhado o bizarro encontro com Ohara e Loki, mas ela havia descartado isso como uma ilusão e truques. Eventualmente, o demônio exigiu que Nakajima lhe oferecesse Yumiko, o que Nakajima se recusou a fazer. Ele então aconselhou Yumiko a ficar longe da escola em uma tentativa de salvá-la. Naquela noite, Yumiko ignorou o conselho de Nakajima e retornou à escola, chamando a atenção de Loki. Nakajima tentou recuperar o controle de Loki, mas o demônio zombou das tentativas de Nakajima de comandá-lo. Loki se evocou para o mundo físico através do computador da sala de CAI e causou uma série de mortes, livre do controle de Nakajima. Com ciúmes de Yumiko, Ohara a atacou e a feriu. Nakajima convocou um demônio benigno e leal, Cerberus, para ajudá-lo a lutar contra Loki, mas não teve sucesso. Durante a batalha, Yumiko é possuída por Izanami, de quem Yumiko era a reencarnação, e queimou Loki com seus poderes. Além de lidar com Cerberus, Loki estava distraído o suficiente para que Yumiko e Nakajima pudessem escapar através de uma fenda dimensional para Asuka criada por Izanami, embora Loki tenha conseguido ferir fatalmente Yumiko enquanto ela fugia. Ainda influenciada por Izanami, Yumiko diz a Nakajima que ela vai morrer, mas pode ser revivida se seu corpo for levado para o túmulo de Izanami. Yumiko morre, mas com a ajuda de Cerberus, Nakajima cumpre seu pedido e viaja para o Monte Shirasagi, onde ele encontra Yomotsu-Shikome, um servo leal de Izanami. Yomotsu-Shikome entrega a Nakajima duas esferas místicas, e o guia adiante. Com a ajuda de Ohara, Loki consegue segui-los até Asuka e o Monte Shirasagi, onde mata Yomotsu-Shikome. Izanami encontra Nakajima e Yumiko no túmulo, mas ela é atacada por Loki antes da ressurreição acontecer. Nakajima convoca Cerberus para ajudar, mas seu companheiro também não é páreo para Loki, e é derrotado. Desesperado, Nakajima usa as duas esferas que Yomotu-Shikome lhe deu, a qual inflama o chão coberto de óleo do túmulo, invocando Hinokagutsuchi, o qual por sua vez se transforma em uma poderosa e mística espada de fogo, com a qual Nakajima é finalmente capaz de matar Loki. Izanami consegue reviver Yumiko, mas a mantém com ela, afirmando que Yumiko tem grandes poderes escondidos dentro dela com os quais eles poderia combater o mal. Enquanto isso, Ohara, gravida de Loki, tenta se comunicar com ele, sem saber que ele havia morrido. Isso faz com que ela acidentalmente entre em contato com o demônio Seth. Galeria Curiosidades * A I.A. de computador, CRAFT, recebeu esse nome com base no autor da vida real H.P. Lovecraft e fica localizado Arkham, Massachusetts, a cidade fictícia nos Contos de Cthulhu do H.P. Lovecraft. * As palavras que são parte do programa de evocação, Yod, Heh, Vav, Heh, são possíveis pronunciações de YHVH. Veja Também *Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City *Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation Links Externos * Tradução em Português. * Tradução em Inglês.